Hex girl
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: When Lily and Miley get a new friend, who is also a singer, she's a little scary at first, she says she can hex people into luv yea rite! But when Oliver falls head over heels for Miley, is she telling the truth? Or is it a hex girl's lie? MOLIVER LACKSON


Lily walked through the door to Seaview High School and breathed in the air. The smell of books and fall chill sent tingles through her. "October is most definately here." Lily thought.

"Hey Lily!" Miley yelled down the hallway. "Hey Miles." Lily said going to meet her best friend. Lily wasn't paying attention and slammed into a girl carrying a stack of books.

"Hey!" The girl yelled. Lily finally got a good look at her. She had blonde hair with purple highlights.. "Sorry." Lily said picking up some of her books. "It's all right, it was an accident." The girl replied.

"Hi, I'm Lily." "I'm Jasmine." She replied. "What's your first period class?" Lily asked. "Math." Jasmine replied. "Cool, that's mine to, here you wanna meet one of my friends?" Lily asked.

"Ok." Jasmine said nervously. "Ok. Hey Miles!" Lily called. Miley came over to the two and started to talk. "Wait, did you say Mily Stewart?" Jasmine asked. "Yes. Why?" Miley asked. "No reason, but are you by any chance related to Robbie Ray Stewart?" She asked.

"He's my dad." Miley replied. "Oh my gosh! You're so lucky! I've always wanted to meet him." Jasmine said. "Well Jasmine, it's your lucky day, because Lily and I are havin' a slumber party this Friday, would you like to come?" Miley asked.

"Ummm, sure, but I'm gonna warn you, I love to sing, and I may bring my guitar, is that ok?" Jasmine asked. "What a co-winky-dink, Miley likes to sing too, so who knows you two could jam." Lily said.

"Uh ok. I'll see you in Math Lily!" Jasmine said as she grabbed her purse. A necklace dropped from her bag and fell at Miley's feet. She picked it up and examined it. "Hey look at this." Miley said putting the necklace up toward the light.

"It says Hex Girl." Lily read. "Lily? Do you know what a Hex Girl is?" Miley asked. "No, what?" "It is a witch, but, there is also a girl called Hexy, she sorta looks like Jasmine, but who knows, it could be from a concert." Miley replied.

"You're right, maybe Hannah and Lola should investigate." Lily said. "Well, looks like we're gonna find out on Friday if this girl is a witch or a Hex Girl." Miley said turning and walking down the hallway.

"Yeah... wait! What's the difference!? Miley! Wait!" Lily yelled running after her.

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

Lily watched Jasmine closely Friday morning. "Operation Witch, is a go." Miley whispered. ''Ready Popstar?" Lily asked in codename. "Ready Skatergirl." Miley said and she slapped Lily's hand.

The two girls followed their new friend and found out she had nothing to hide. "Hmm, well tonight, we'll find out if she's Hexy, right?" Lily asked. "Yeah." Miley replied.

"And I wanna go, down every road you been where your hopes and..." Miley picked up her cell and her dad was on the line. "Hey daddy, what's up?" "Guess what?!" Robbie Ray said. "What?" Miley and Lily asked.

"Hannah gets to perform at Disney World for Halloween with Hexy and someone special, who I can't tell." Robbie Ray replied. "Oh my gosh! That is so cool!" Lily said. "Ok, well gotta go dad, we'll be home soon." Miley said hanging up.

That Night

"Ok, now when Jasmine gets here, remember, act natural." Hannah said to Lola. "Why are we dressed up?" Lola asked. "To see how she reacts." Hannah answered. "Whatever." Lily replied.

A faint knock at the door signaled Jackson to answer it. "Ready?" Jackson asked. "Go." Hannah replied. Jackson opened the door and a shocked Jasmine stood at the door.

"No way!" Jasmine yelled seeing Miley and Lily as Hannah and Lola. "Hi Jasmine, my sister told me you were comin'." Hannah lied. "Oh my gosh, I knew I was goin' to meet you soon, but not this soon!" Jasmine said.

"Whatever do you mean?" Hannah asked winking at Lola. "Ok, well if I show you, you promise you won't tell anyone?" Jasmine asked. "Sure." Hannah said. "Ok be right back." Jasmine said running up the small stairs.

A few minutes later Jasmine came back downstairs, and she looked just like Hexy, she had black hair with blode red highlights, a long black dress that split up to her thigh and a black and red guitar on her shoulder. "Wow! And we also have a secret for you to." Hannah said. "What would that be?" Jasmine said, her vampire teeth making her voice change.

"Well, Hannah Montana, is actuall, Miley Stewart." She said taking off her blonde wig. "Wow, hmm I don't know how but, I sorta guessed that." Hexy said taking her teeth out.

"How?" Miley asked. Hexy walked over and picked up the chain that read Miley. "You would have been found out in a heartbeat." Hexy said dropping the chain. "Well you wanna get changed?" Miley asked. "Yeah, hang on." Hexy snapped her fingers and she was changed back into Jasmine.

"Whoa." Lily said taking her wig off. "How exactly did you get the name, Hexy?" Miley asked. "Because, I was born with a weird gift, but I'm a Christian, it's so weird." Jasmine said.

"What else can you do?" Miley asked. "I can make people fall in love, but would you be willing to do that?" Jasmine asked. "Most definately." Miley said thinking of someone special to her... Oliver. 


End file.
